Language of the Flowers
by moonshine86
Summary: AU. One-shot. It’s the flower festival, in which Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones who understand the language of flowers. Sasusaku and other pairings inside.


**Language of the Flowers**

**Title: **Language of the Flowers.

**Pairings: **Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten & Shikaino.

**Summary: **It's the flower festival, in which Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones who understand the language of flowers.

**Words: **2869

**Author: **Moonshine86

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, I'd be filthy rich by now…

**

* * *

**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**During the Flower Festival, all students are to be present and bring their own flower/s to school. **

**DATE: This coming Friday.**

**TIME: All day long.**

**ATTIRE: Morning- Uniform Night- Female: - Kimono**

** Male: - Yukata**

**All classes are cancelled that day due to the Flower Festival, and students are to take responsibility in their stalls.**

**Instructions**

**As you all know, all female students are to bring as many flowers as they want and give them to any of the male students as a confession or whatsoever. **

**If the male students are to accept them, in return, they give the flower/s they are in possession of and take said female to the dance that night.**

**This is a school tradition and I hope all you students carry it out well.**

**Enjoy & thank you for your cooperation.**

**-Tsunade.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed yet again. She could not wait for the flower festival, her most favorite time of the year. To her, it was a time that was most meaningful, as she was the daughter to a florist. She and her friends have been planning on what to wear and so on since a few weeks ago. This would also be her first time participating in the giving and (hopefully) receiving of flowers, the way she remembered her seniors do, while she was in junior high.

Her best friend, Ino, was also a daughter to a florist, was now apparently waving her arms like mad in front of Sakura's face—

"Sakura!! Earth to Sakura! Hello~!!" Her blonde friend was still waving in her face.

"What is it, Ino?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Well, Tenten, Hinata and I were just discussing on whom we were going to give our flowers to," Ino said.

"Well, that's obvious; Tenten will give hers to Neji, Hinata to Naruto and you, to Shikamaru…" Sakura replied.

At her comment, the three said girls turned a slight pink, well except for Hinata, who turned a bright shade of red. "Sakura," Tenten hissed, "Don't say such things out loud."

The pink-haired girl just chuckled and turned in her seat, as to face the window. "So, Sakura, who're you going to give your flowers to, eh?" Ino asked. The girl in question just shrugged and continued gazing out the window.

"A-ano, Sakura, how a-about S-Sasuke-s-san **(A/N: Who is actually in the same class, if any of you are wondering…)**?" The most timid of the girls asked shyly.

At that, Sakura almost choked on the air and turned to face the girls so fast. "W-what made you ask that, Hinata?" She asked incredulously.

"Well," Ino started, "You had this huge crush on him since junior high, you probably still do."

By now, Sakura had a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. "Whatever," The pink-haired girl said facing away.

"Sakura, you still haven't answered yet, who're you going to give the flowers to…" Tenten looked at her expectantly.

"W-well, I, I-I…"

***RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG***

"Well, haha, looks like the bell went of, I must go home now guys, haha, and bye, see you tomorrow!" Sakura said, while laughing nervously. She got up, took her bag and ran out of the classroom.

'*Phew*, saved by the bell…' She thought to herself.

'**You got that right, if they ever found out that you were going to give them to Sasuke, they'd never let you live it down,' **Her inner replied.

'Well, it's not like he'll give me his flowers in return,'

'**You never know until you try girl,'**

'I guess you're right,'

'**Of course I'm right, I'm **_**always**_** right,'**

'Haha, yeah right,'

'**Something's bothering you, isn't it?'**

'Yeah, even if this is a flower festival, half of the students out there don't even know the meaning of the flowers that they're giving away. It just saddens me to see the flowers go to waste…'

By the time she finished her talk with her inner, she had somehow gotten to her favorite spot in the park. It was a place hidden by many trees, so not many people venture in. The place was peaceful and tranquil, because of the flower field that lay there. It was like another world there to Sakura, untouched by man-kind's pollution and what-not. It was the place where Sakura would come to think and relax.

After she put her bag down beneath one of the trees, she began to lie down beside the flower field. She began thinking of the many students, whom did not understand flower language and just waste the poor flowers. Then she thought about Sasuke's fan girls, and how they would take the most beautiful flower and give it as an offering, because for his family's reputation of flower arranging.

Sakura was so deeply in her thoughts, she did not realize someone else's presence in her little sanctuary. That is, until this someone approached her, stuffing a yellow tulip in her face.

"Wha—?" She was so baffled with the tulip in her face, that no words would come out of her mouth.

Then, she heard a soft chuckle from her left side. She knew that voice anywhere. It was definitely—

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, What is it Sakura?" She looked questioningly at him, before finally pointing to the yellow tulip in his hand. At that, he chuckled some more.

"I thought, you of all people knew, a yellow tulip means 'There's sunshine in your smile'. I gave it to you because you had a frown on your face. You look much better with a smile," He said while giving her a small smile.

Sakura was speechless, not only that, but she was blushing too!! Sasuke had just commented about her. Not just that, he commented on her knowledge of flowers, and how she looked better with a smile. Plus, she had seen a whole other side to Sasuke. Not long, she broke into a grin.

"You should smile more often too."

"This tulip suits you," He said again, and place the delicate flower in her hands.

"That's funny, 'cause I always thought the lettuce **(A/N: Lettuce also means 'Cold-hearted')** would suit you!" She said laughing at her own joke.

"Haha, that was not funny." He said, scowling.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it," She said through her fits of giggles. "Why do you always seem to be scowling anyway?" Sakura asked, as she sobered up.

"Well, you see people everywhere, giving flowers without the true knowledge of it! It makes me so mad!"

"Is that also why you seem to be glaring too?" She asked innocently, as he nodded. She then stared wide-eyed at him.

"I never thought I'd meet someone who thinks like me! I also hate when people just give the flowers away and stuff…" The pink-haired girl said.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stare wide-eyed at her. "You too? I thought I was the only one!!"

They both kept talking about stuff, finding out they had so many similarities but had so many opposites. For example, the both love flowers yet, Sakura loves chocolate ice cream while Sasuke loves strawberry. By the time the two had finished chatting, it was already sunset. They both said good-bye and left of for home, feeling much better than when they arrived.

**

* * *

**

When Sakura got home, she went straight to her red chrysanthemum **(A/N: It means 'I love you')** she was planting. Though it was not the right season, she wanted her flower to be special. Now, she had confidence after her talk with Sasuke. She would give her flower as a confession and await his reply.

The next few days for her were a blur, that was, until it was Friday morning.

As soon as she got out of bed, she quickly did her morning ritual, and put on her uniform. She packed her kimono, her hair pin and other necessities for the flower festival that night. She also packed an apron, as her class was doing a dango stall today.

After she had breakfast and greeted her parents, not to mention, taking her red chrysanthemum with its pot in her hand, she was off to school.

At school, she placed all her belongings in the classroom and sped off to help her friends.

-

-

-

-

During their break, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata sat down together, exhausted.

"So, Sakura, what flower did you bring?" Tenten asked.

"A red chrysanthemum," She replied nonchalantly.

Ino raised her brow at that. "But aren't those out of season?"

"Yes, but I planted it myself," Sakura replied. "So, what flowers did you bring?"

"A bouquet of Irises," Ino said.

"Ah, for faith, hope, wisdom and valor, a nice thing to give Shikamaru," Sakura commented.

"A few Gladioli's **(A/N: Plural for Gladiolus, a type of flower)** bunched up together," Tenten said.

"Love at first sight," Sakura smiled softly.

"A-ano, a bouquet of r-red, p-p-pink and wh-white roses…" Hinata said, looking down.

"Aw~, that is so cute!" Sakura cried, hugging the poor girl. "That's so sweet, 'I love you' from the red ones, 'Innocence' from the white ones and 'Please believe me' from the pink roses! Naruto better appreciate them!!!"

Ino shook her head, "leave it to Sakura to memorize the language of the flowers. Oh, hey, Forehead, doesn't the red chrysanthemum mean 'I love you'?"

Sakura nodded meekly, a blush adorning her cheeks. Both Ino and Tenten grinned mischievously.

"So, who are you planning to give them to, eh? Sasuke?" Ino asked suggestively.

Sakura lowered her gaze, who just seemed to find the grass fascinating.

"It's him isn't it!!" Tenten accused out-loud.

"Yes, now will you shut up before someone hears you," Sakura hissed.

"Oh, Sorry…"

"Oops, too late, I heard you were going to give _my_ Sasuke-kun flowers, you better not you pink-haired weed," Karin, Sasuke's number one fan-girl said, pushing her non-attractive glasses up, trying to look sexy but instead, succeeding only in making people near-by _almost_ puke. For Karin, and sexy would never _ever_ be mixed unless there was the word 'not' in between them.

"What if I don't?" Sakura asked defiantly.

"Then face the consequences, weed," She said before laughing and leaving.

"Can't I beat her to a pulp?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, y-you know violence i-is never th-the answer, right?" Hinata asked.

Tenten then mumbled something about 'violence is never the answer, but is sometimes'. Sakura just shook her head at her friends' antics.

* * *

Not long, it was finally time the girls put on their Kimonos.

Sakura, she wore a pure white kimono, with a pink cherry blossom petals design, and a lime green obi to match. Her long waist length hair was up in a bun with a golden hairpin through it. She wore light make-up and wore white heels to match her kimono.

Ino wore a yellow kimono, with blue circular designs, resembling the sea. She wore a light blue obi and she let her hair down from its usual pony-tail, pinning her fringe up with some hair clips. She too wore light make-up and used blue heels.

As for Hinata, she wore a black kimono, contrasting with her pale skin with purple butterfly designs on it, with a purple obi. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail with a silver hairpin through it. Her outfit ends with Black heels and light make-up.

Lastly, Tenten wore a pink kimono that had a black dragon design spiraling around the kimono. She had a black obi, and let the hair she usually kept in buns, down like Ino. She had a silver barrette to finish her hair and wore black wedges with no make-up, because she refused.

They all split up after, taking their flowers and told each other to meet at 8.00p.m. by the fountain in the front of their school.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was walking around, flower in hand, intent on finding Sasuke. That was, until she got pushed down.

"I told you to give up, didn't I?" Karin said. "Hmph, girls, don't you think we should give her a punishment?" Karin looked backed to her cronies.

They all nodded, and Karin smirked triumphantly at her. She then did the worst thing possible to Sakura at that time, and stepped on Sakura's hand grown chrysanthemum.

"No! You monster!!" Sakura cried, looking at Karin with a hate-filled glare.

"Well, now, I'm going to give Sasuke my striped carnations!!" She said, turning on her heel, her cronies following her.

'**Hah, she's going to give Sasuke the message, 'Sorry, I can't be with you'! In your ugly face, Karin!!'**

'That's good and all, but what do I give to Sasuke now?'

'**Girl, isn't that flower over there a Baby's Breath?' **Her inner asked.

'Why, yes it is. But doesn't Baby's Breath mean 'everlasting love'?'

'**Yeah, isn't that just perfect?'**

'Well of course! What a coincidence that it grows here, in school! Thanks inner, you're the best!!'

'**I try.'**

Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet and began to pick the flowers.

**

* * *

**

That whole night, while Sakura was having her little dilemma, Sasuke was secretly hoping that Sakura would give him her flowers. Every girl that came up to him, he had rejected.

He was in truth, upset, for he really liked Sakura, but he hadn't even seen her that night.

He had seen so many happy couples, among them were his friends. He had seen that girl, Tenten, giving Neji her Gladioli's, in which Neji accepted, by giving he his lavender roses. When he saw that, he had a small smile on his face. Both flowers had meant 'Love at first sight', which he thought fit them perfectly.

Then there was Shikamaru. He was given a bouquet of Irises by Ino that Sasuke thought was fitting for the lazy genius. In return, Shikamaru had given her a white Gardenia meaning 'You're lovely'.

Heck, even the dobe Naruto got a girl. The Hyuuga heiress had walked up to him and gave him the most sweetest combination of roses. Apparently, the dobe gave her some honeysuckles, which he probably picked along the way to school, Sasuke added. But, for some reason of fate, it seemed that he picked the right choice of flowers, for the flowers meant 'A generous and devoted affection'.

As he was walking, he saw Inuzuka talking animatedly to Ayumi, a girl that he recognized from class, but still no sign of Sakura. That made Sasuke hold on tighter to his flower, the Arbutus. It was a small and delicate flower meaning 'Thee do I only love'.

As he was walking, he bumped into someone he'd have rather not bumped into.

Karin.

How he hated her with a passion.

"Sasuke-kun, please accept these," She said in her annoying voice, while holding up her carnations.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Was she stupid?

'Sorry I can't be with you, eh? Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?'

"Sasuke!!!!" Sasuke turned as he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

His eyes widened considerably. "Sakura?" he asked.

And true to his word, said girl was panting in front of him. "Here," She said, holding out the small flowers in her hand.

He looked down and saw a bunch of small white Baby's Breath.

"But don't these, I, I mean…" He said trailing off, unsure what to say.

"Everlasting love," Sakura said.

"You can't mean you'd accept _her_ flowers do you? I mean, mine are even prettier…" Karin said butting in.

"Don't you dare talk bad about Sakura. You're nothing but a weed. You don't deserve my attention," Sasuke said fiercely, as he glared at Karin, while Sakura smirked at what Sasuke called her. "She's the only one who understands me, unlike all of you!"

With that, Karin ran off… Most probably to the little girls' room to cry her eyes out, but only to flirt with him the next day…Again.

So, that left the two alone.

"So, do you accept them? The flowers, I mean. I know its not much and you deserve better but…" She was ranting again, until she felt a pair of lips on hers.

"Of course I accept and what did I say about your smile?" He asked playfully. He then handed her his flowers.

"… Arbutus; Thee do I only love…" She said slowly. Sasuke, thinking something was wrong, looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! I love you too!" She said, a breath-taking smile adorning her face as she threw her arms around the raven-haired boy. He then broke out smiling too, wrapping his arms around her while spinning her around.

"This will be our secret; the language of the flowers," She said happily.

"Yes, a language that only we will know," he said, forehead to forehead with her.

Somewhere through the spinning, Sasuke had pulled out a Viscaria flower, one that he had most probably grown at home. "Will you dance with me?" He asked.

"Of course."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's Corner: -

So, how was it, did you like it?? Well, I for one feel some-what accomplished.

Hahaha, just got inspired doing this while out for breakfast, and it kept bugging me so I decided to type it up... Well, anyway...

Please Read & Review!!^^

-

-

-

-Moonshine86


End file.
